Il tocco dell'Assassino
by duskcecy
Summary: Non è facile seguire le tracce di un pericoloso fantasma che uccide nell'ombra. Anne, psicologa criminale, non può però ignorare che sotto la leggenda si nasconde un uomo in carne ed ossa. Liberamente ispirato all'universo di Hitman. C'é qualche lettore (lettrice?)Italiano? Fatevi sentire :) Disclaimer: non possiedo Hitman né suoi loghi, altri personaggi sono frutto di fantasia.
1. 1-IL PASSO DELLA MORTE

1-IL PASSO DELLA MORTE

-Merda! Merda! Merda- le imprecazioni erano chiare nella testa, rapide e ossessive quanto preghiere. La pulsazione familiare del panico cieco rendeva il mondo galleggiante e vago, privo di suono. Tutto l'universo di Anne era ora quella fessura strozzata orizzontale di lucore giallastro in cui si sollevavano spirali di polvere, tornado del suo stesso fiato.- Non ha motivo di guardare qua sotto... non ha motivo- si ripeteva, stringendo gli occhi. Certo, a meno che lei non gliene avesse dato uno, col suo rantolare di topo in trappola. Una inspirazione più fonda e poi l'apnea. Silenzioso, grande e surreale come un elefante di Dalì, un piede calzato in un una elegante scarpa nera di cuoio lucido fece il suo lento passo sul parquet, a pochi centimetri dal naso di Anne. La donna deglutì mentre la musica distante copriva quello e altri suoni infinitesimali della stanza minacciata alle finestre da refoli di vento. Anne non era una persona d'azione e in quel momento metà del suo essere avrebbe regalato anni della sua vita per potersi teletrasportare al sicuro della sua casa. Magari con una tazza di caffè fumante e il gatto sulle ginocchia. L'altra metà era troppo occupata a rimproverarla della sua enorme idiozia, fustigandola ferocemente. Come aveva potuto mettersi in quella situazione? Non era pronta. Non era addestrata. Nella sua mente si rincorrevano disordinate, inafferrabili e inutili, nozioni vaghe sulle tecniche di autocontrollo e gestione dell'emergenza: quegli stupidi corsi di aggiornamento che aveva seguito, per poi restarne abbastanza delusa.L'uomo doveva aver fatto non più di un paio di passi superando il divano d'epoca che nascondeva Anne sotto le sue gambe alte. La sua voce risuonò vicina, chiara e calma come quella sintetica di un automa.

" Vieni fuori". L'ordine suonò talmente serenamente perentorio che Anne seppe d'istinto che la cosa più saggia da fare sarebbe stata ubbidire e l'avrebbe fatto... se le sue membra non fossero state inchiodate alle lamine di legno sotto di lei, infisse coi ferri invisibili del terrore. "E va bene!" la sorprese un'altra voce maschile, più squillante e agitata. Nell'ambiente buio, foderato di stoffe soffocanti, fu udibile l'ansito di fatica e paura di un uomo corpulento che si sollevava da un nascondiglio molto simile a quello di Anne. "Parla" ordinò ancora la prima voce e, dopo un secondo in cui il proprietario sembrò leggere esitazione nel volto e nel silenzio dell'interlocutore, "Non farmi ricorrere a metodi più convincenti" fu la tranquilla minaccia. L'interrogato deglutì. " Il Pazzo. É stato lui. Quel porco..." la voce si spezzò e riprese nel tono dell'implorazione " é stata tutta una sua idea, io non ti avrei mai bruciato.. No!" concluse stridulo. Poi fu come se qualcuno sbattesse violentemente un cassetto. Anne riconobbe il rumore dello sparo attraverso il silenziatore. Lontane risate e musica da sala stridenti e inopportune cantarono il requiem all'uomo che salutava il mondo con un tonfo sul pavimento. Sotto il velluto vittoriano del suo nascondiglio Anne contrasse le palpebre già chiuse e si dominò prima di sbirciare nuovamente. Lenta ed imperturbabile la scarpa fece di nuovo la sua comparsa seguita dalla sua gemella e diretta stavolta verso la porta, unica fonte di luce calda e assente. Quanto poteva calzare? 44-46? Si chiese una piccola parte calcolatrice e razionale della mente di Anne nel tentativo di stimare l'altezza dell'uomo. Nel silenzio di pochi attimi non più una traccia di lui tra l'aria ferma. Anne respirò finalmente con la piena capacità dei suoi polmoni, il sollievo si espanse nello spazio attorno a lei con al centro il peso cupo di una consapevolezza crescente: stava in una stanza con un cadavere.

Non aveva idea di quanto le sue mani fossero preda di un tremore leggero ma profondo finché non si diede l'impegno di maneggiare il telefono. Lo schermo si ravvivò: suoneria e vibrazione erano entrambe settate su on. Fantastico. Anne perse un altro battito pensando al rischio scampato di essere tradita dal suo congegno mentre additava i tasti virtuali. " Pronto, polizia? Anne Feiner qui...si vorrei parlare col commissario se é in ufficio"


	2. 2-COLONIA

2-COLONIA

" Qual' è l'odore di un assassino?". Lo scatto violento del mezzo in una delle sue frenate ineleganti e nervose fu un'improvvisa frustata di nausea. Anne strinse i fogli che tentava di leggere in un masochistico tentativo: profili, processi, casi di malavita quotidiana di cui rivedeva i dettagli durante il suo percorso attraverso la sera piovosa. La domanda si era intrusa prepotentemente tra i suoi ragionamenti e ora campeggiava bianca su sfondo azzurro in un rettangolo di 2.5 x 5 metri. La stupida pubblicità di un profumo proponeva quel quesito sopra l'immagine banale di una coppia in amore e'Assassino' era il nome di una bottiglia blu notte dal design aggressivo. Anne ignorò il tabellone che invadeva prepotentemente l'ampio finestrino del bus mentre il mezzo vi sfilava davanti, storse la bocca tornando ostinata alle sue schede. Altra frenata e imprecazioni soffocate del conducente; i ciuffi biondo miele le caddero davanti agli occhi dispettosamente; mise in grembo i fogli con un sospiro di rassegnazione prima che perdessero ogni significato nel malessere. Già, qual'era l'odore di un assassino? Strinse gli occhi assenti sul panorama caoticamente ordinato del traffico della capitale: agli affollati incroci ortogonali tra le facciate monumentali al nord del Innere Stadt, luci bianche e rosse sfilavano come stelle nel primo blu dopo il tramonto. Involontariamente tentò di rispondere. Per lei quella domanda non era per niente banale. Sbuffò. Doveva smetterla con questa storia, a meno che non fosse stata sua precisa intenzione passare dall'unità di profiling a quella cinofila! Eppure ogni odore per lei era un dato preciso, univoco e non facilmente ignorabile, come per chiunque un'immagine o un nome. Tornò con la mente a quasi 20 ore prima. Prima del divano, prima del cadavere, prima dell'arrivo di tutta la polizia e dello sguardo sconsolato del commissario Warter ." Ne parliamo domani nel mio ufficio, raduniamo la squadra. Ora prenditi una bevanda calda e fila a letto" aveva detto, non riuscendo ad ingoiare un tono estremamente paterno. Poi si era sporto, la fronte imperlata di sudore nonostante il clima freddo, dietro di lui il ghiaccio ben più tombale del cadavere attorniato dal lavorio della scientifica. " Sei riuscita" aveva chiesto in un sussurro " a vederlo in faccia?" ," Forse... non sono sicura." Anne aveva scosso la testa, gli occhi verdi sbarrati nel ricordo obliterato " Direi di no". Il commissario l'aveva congedata con un gesto veloce di burbera premura: lei non avrebbe neanche dovuto trovarsi lì. E Anne sapeva che stava sfidando la pazienza del commissario dato che non era la prima volta che si trovava 'per caso' su uno scenario caldo di tutta quella faccenda.

Il bus cittadino si muoveva fluido ora mentre Anne si assopiva nei ricordi contro la propria mano. Era successo in un delirio di folla, non spaventata ma colta da un eccitato allarme. Tra qualche flash di fotografi che non aspettavano altro che riprendere le dame nella difficoltà dell'imprevisto, la gente si era stretta assieme sotto le luci ferme dei lampadari, giacche scure e abiti eleganti, il saltar su pronto degli uomini e le strida acute delle donne. Poi il sollievo che non aveva ridotto la concitazione tra lo sconcerto dello staff :" Chi ha fatto partire il blocco pirotecnico?". I fuochi coloravano il cielo nero con un'ora e mezza almeno di anticipo e la calca passava direttamente dallo spavento alla meraviglia assediando le finestre. Anne, pressata come un sandwitch tenuto in borsa sotto i libri, si divincolava in un corridoio di gilet e scolli quando una voce nella sua mente aveva sentenziato, chissà perché e chissà da dove : -Un diversivo-. I suoi sensi si erano attivati all'unisono.

Agile, discreto e perfettamente a suo agio quanto uno squalo tra l'acqua piena di preda, un corpo aveva tagliato la folla, strisciando come lei fuori dall'elegante marmaglia ma nella direzione opposta. Vicino a lei, molto più vicino della convenienza per via della mancanza di spazio, un petto ampio di camicia bianca si era messo di traverso per fendere il muro compatto e fluttuante. Un allarme senza ragione, uno stridio metallico nella mente, il vibrare sordo di una campana di bronzo che ha smesso il suo suono e si spegne. Anne si era bloccata, incapace di distogliere l'attenzione da quella figura ma quando l'aveva inquadrato lui era giá troppo addentro a membra altrui mentre, per una circonvoluzione capricciosa del caso, lei era costretta ad abbassare la testa sotto lo sbracciare di un cameriere.L' uomo l'aveva sfiorata senza che lei ne vedesse il volto, il tessuto immacolato e i bottoni a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Una visione fugace della base dello scollo, aperto e senza cravatta, carnagione caucasica. Una carezza involontaria tra sconosciuti nella folla.

-Tombola!-aveva trionfato la parte più misteriosamente intuitiva di lei. La sua razionalità invece faticava a tenere dietro, masticando macchinosi ragionamenti e diniego: non aveva ragione alcuna di sospettare, men che meno di cantar vittoria. Eppure Anne aveva invertito la sua crociera tra la folla e aveva seguito quello che le sembrava un sospetto. Discretamente lento, un'ombra che si fondeva in tutto: che si accostasse gente, tavoli, tende o porte, la figura delle sue spalle avanzava indisturbata e naturale. Era alto più di un metro e ottanta e dalla sua camminata trasparivano forza ed elasticità misurate. Lo aveva seguito e da li a pochi minuti si era ritrovata in un corridoio, poi la sua ampia ombra si era fermata in osservazione ed era tornata sui propri passi: accanto alla sagoma della testa, liscia e rasata, la luce aveva proiettato il disegno inconfondibile di una pistola. Con ghiaccio immediato attraverso le midolla, Anne si era ritirata tra i mobili d'epoca pochi secondi prima che l'uomo si voltasse verso l'entrata.-Appunto, tombola!- era riuscita a trionfare quella parte poco avveduta di lei, un piccolo spillo di consapevolezza nel mare di immediata paura.

Ora al sicuro, molte ore dopo, Anne poggiò la fronte al finestrino inavvertitamente, risvegliandosi col contatto freddo e relizzó: era stato il suo modo di muoversi, era stato il suo odore. Ed era tutto ciò che aveva per presa diretta su di lui. Era stato il suo odore a rivelare la sua identità: una colonia particolare, secca e dalla scia discreta e persistente, un profumo capace di far reazione e lenire il sentore di bruciato e polvere da sparo.


	3. 3-PISTE FALSE

3-PISTE FALSE

Sul legno di ciliegio della sua scrivania, lusso inaspettato ricevuto in eredità dal suo predecessore, Anne aveva disposto dei gruppi di fogli e si compiaceva del modo in cui spiccavano ordinati sui nodi rosseggianti. Con un sospiro raddrizzò la spina dorsale e nel silenzio, disturbato solo dal litigio di due mosche sulla finestra, ammirò il frutto del suo lavoro. I fogli erano ordinati in pile in base al tipo e poi per data in ogni pila tramite linguette colorate: dal 2010 col giallo al 2016, contrassegnato dal rosso, il tempo si dispiegava in ogni sfumatura di arancione. I delitti che popolavano la scrivania non avevano molto in comune se non una ipotesi, frutto di un lungo lavoro di diverse squadre e intelligenze di polizia, uno sforzo trasversale a più paesi, un dossier sparpagliato di cui Anne aveva avuto permesso di estrarre copia. E l'ipotesi che girava in varie menti, compresa quella di Anne che ci perdeva sonno e concentrazione da un po', era questa: che diverse morti in diverse parti del mondo, con vari scenari e moventi, fossero tutte opera di un unico incredibile sicario. In una colonna stavano gli omicidi singoli di personaggi importanti :esecuzioni pulite, chirurgiche, talvolta mascherate da incidenti.' Farfalla' era un appellativo scherzoso che spesso si attribuiva al ricercato per la sua abitudine di colpire ricchi magnati, uomini di successo, in alcuni casi donne, il fiore della società, macchiato da qualche legame occulto che spesso costava loro la vita. Ma Anne sapeva che il suo assassino non era poi così schizzinoso: il mazzo di fogli accanto conteneva una sfilza di avanzi di galera, mafia, trafficanti di droga e altri personaggi loschi che non avevano grande fama per il pubblico ma per i quali la paga per l'eliminazione doveva essere stata piuttosto allettante. Con una smorfia avvicinò le due selezioni, ben sapendo che la linea di demarcazione spesso vacillava in maniera allarmante tra ' persone per bene' e ' criminali'. La terza pila era dedicata ad esecuzioni sospette in zone di guerra, laddove era difficile attribuire una operazione all'esercito regolare, alla guerriglia o a mercenari professionisti che arrivavano, uccidevano e sparivano nel nulla. Tra le mani di Anne ora stavano rapporti su distruzioni di basi, arsenali, mezzi e disposizioni di uomini, tutto senza che fosse rintracciato alcun movimento di squadre. Tutto ad opera, per quanto se ne sapeva, di un unico uomo su cui non forniva lumi né rapporto, né satellite, né testimonianza, né telecamera. Il 'fantasma', un altro e più appropriato soprannome, agiva da solo e non lasciava tracce.

Ma a questo pensiero Anne, un lampo famelico nello sguardo, inquadrò la quarta pila: era la più interessante ma purtroppo anche la più sottile e conteneva i cosiddetti 'avvistamenti'. Si trattava di poco in realtà. Il foglio più sterile in apparenza, ma forse di qualche utilità ad un occhio esperto, era un elenco di numeri di telefono, indirizzi ip, carte di credito virtuali e altri dati sensibili che avevano portato a binari morti. Un pugno di fumo che però forse dava agli investigatori un'idea del modo di operare di quest'uomo, elusivo e mutevole. E poi il pezzo forte. Anne strinse automaticamente tra le dita il foglio travagliato con quell'immagine che conosceva ormai perfettamente a memoria. Era quasi come se il suo sguardo stesse consumando la carta di quel documento giorno dopo giorno e lei aveva l'impressione, quando chiudeva gli occhi per riposare la sera, di vederla lampeggiare dietro le palpebre. Eppure ogni nuova occhiata era uno schianto sotto lo sterno, un sussulto di mistero. La verità era che quell'uomo era ormai una leggenda e, come accade per i più famosi mostri della storia, una strana insana ammirazione gli si produceva attorno, sentimento che tendeva a crescere via via che si studiava approfonditamente il caso. Una stampa di un fermo immagine di bassissima qualità, ripreso da una telecamera di sorveglianza, ritraeva il sospetto che, con una verifica incrociata delle identità dei presenti, corrispondeva al ricercato al 99%. Anne vi appuntò gli occhi ancora una volta: se quello era veramente l'aspetto del killer, per quanto sfocato e colto di tre quarti, lei poteva dire di essere, tra tutto il personale poliziesco e para-poliziesco, la persona che conosceva meglio la sua faccia. Uomo, bianco, 30-35 anni, non identificato. Nel fotogramma che i colleghi russi avevano gentilmente concesso l'uomo si affrettava con un lungo passo elastico verso l'area di check- in di Domodedovo, guardando contemporaneamente alla sua destra. La definizione bassa era quasi frustrante, nulla si poteva dire sui suoi occhi leggermente infossati. Il viso era sbarbato, il profilo regolare e piuttosto comune, ma due segni particolari saltavano all'occhio: il cranio completamente rasato e una lunga cravatta rosso fuoco. Infine la donna sospirò e mise via il foglio, pensando alla lotta burocratica ancora in atto con i servizi di Mosca per ottenere il filmato integrale.

L'ultima scheda del mazzo era piuttosto nuova e lei nel sfogliarla non poté trattenere un piccolo sorriso di soddisfazione. Quella traccia era stata trovata anche grazie a lei che, mentre i tre investigatori studiavano l'edificio e le uscite e la scientifica esaminava meticolosamente la stanza d'albergo, si era invece concentrata quasi casualmente su quello che stava nel mezzo. E pensare che Warter la voleva incatenare ad un lavoro di scrivania! Le quattro pareti racchiudevano una scena da film dell'orrore, il lavoro più sporco della carriera del fantasma e, nonostante le tracce riportassero al sicario, questo modus non era da lui. Le tre vittime, due trafficanti d'armi e un corriere, si erano difese ed era risultato un corpo a corpo sanguinoso. Coltelli, bottiglie, frammenti di uno specchio infranto erano state armi per scontri feroci in cui il fantasma, ricorrendo a metodi meno eleganti e più brutali del solito, aveva infine sopraffatto gli uomini finendoli uno per volta all'arma bianca, l'ultimo strangolato. Era logico, anche per un occhio poco esperto...e distratto dal voltastomaco come poteva essere quello di Anne... che verosimilmente l'assassino non era uscito incolume da quella rissa. L'esame del DNA però non aveva aiutato, nessuna traccia organica a parte quella dei presenti e del personale dell'albergo. Aveva immaginato l'uomo, ferito e messo in difficoltà, finire il compito con la forza bruta, andando per le spicce, per poi fuggire in condizioni non rosee. Anne aveva percorso tutto il corridoio e laddove nessuno aveva pensato, quasi all'uscita di sicurezza, su una porzione della parete bianca, sotto un tendaggio fonoassorbente simile a quello delle sale cinematografiche, in un angolo negletto... Lo aveva immaginato ansimare e poggiarsi per un paio di secondi a riprendere fiato prima di scappare all'esterno, la mano contro il muro. La foto le restituiva l'impronta della sinistra, un grande palmo e quattro lunghe dita, il pollice aveva appena toccato l'intonaco. Il sangue era quello di una delle vittime e, ovviamente, nessuna impronta digitale :la scansione al microscopio aveva denunciato la sottile trama impressa da un guanto di pelle. In basso a sinistra uno scalimetro diligente la informava che la stampa era stata eseguita in scala reale. Il silenzio della stanza la osservava e Anne mise il foglio sul tavolo. Deglutì. Che idea bizzarra quella... Non vista, esitante, quasi toccasse il timbro vivo che l'aveva prodotta, mise la sua sinistra sull'impronta. Stese le dita sulle sue. Era strano osservare quanto fosse umana e simile alla sua la mano di un assassino. Ma tutto attorno, nei margini di rosso cupo, l'impronta giganteggiava circondando ampia la sua piccola mano di donna.


	4. 4-SALOMÈ

4-SALOMÉ

" Gesù Cristo, Anne! Quanto sei testarda... " sibilò Warter, seccato, non appena il tassista si fu allontanato assieme a molti altri, guidando rapido. " Torna a casa.." . L'uomo portava abiti civili, inutilmente visto il suo aspetto smaccato da vecchio poliziotto teutonico in borghese, ma Anne incrociava le braccia al petto e taceva. Quella non era una operazione della polizia, Warter non poteva in alcun modo farla sbattere fuori dal teatro. La donna si mosse con disinvoltura nei portici bianchi dello Staatsoper, l'uomo le trotterellava dietro in apprensione. Solo il blocco fisico della lunga fila di persone all'ingresso la fermò, esponendola ai suoi sensati ragionamenti. " Guarda qua" fece lui, additando i grandi pannelli in plexiglass e le guardie armate che coadiuvavano il personale delle biglietterie " come pensi che lui riesca a far passare delle armi attraverso la sicurezza?" . Il cinguettio elettronico dei metal detector sembrò dare ragione all'uomo che si ravviò i radi capelli biondo-rossastri e aggiunse "E se anche fosse... guarda che muta di cani da guardia". Warter faceva cenno col mento contratto ad un gruppetto che si attestava all'entrata. Il cosiddetto Pazzo, personaggio discusso e influente, si stava recando all'opera circondato dal suo immancabile gruppo di concubine e guardie del corpo. Anne studiò la grezza figura vestita di rosso dell'uomo, la sua aria ricca e annoiata prima di riportare gli occhi sul suo 'superiore'. In fondo, gli voleva bene. Lo conosceva da ormai un anno di lavoro a contatto con la sua squadra ma gerarchicamente non era sua sottoposta e l'amicizia che li legava le permise di parlargli con grande franchezza :" Stefan, ti prego, non offendere la mia intelligenza" sospirò. La brezza calda cittadina giocò col bavero della semplice ma elegante giacca lunga che vestiva Anne di un ricco colore arancio autunnale e con il tubino nero che si era messa per quella occasione. " Sappiamo benissimo entrambi che questo tipo non è a corto di metodi per uccidere, né si farà spaventare da un gruppo di stupidi gorilla" tagliò corto e sorpassò Warter che non potendo replicare la seguì." Non abbiamo l'appoggio di nessuna squadra. Nessun elemento per avviare un accidenti di nulla" la informò rassegnato. La donna rallentò per scambiare con l'amico uno sguardo coraggioso, poi i due passarono la sicurezza insieme a un gruppo di signore in ghingheri.

Anne si volse attorno nell'ingresso pieno del brusio delicato della gente che và a teatro, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sui monumentali scaloni, sugli stucchi dorati e sui tappeti dal caratteristico e inusuale verde vivace. Sondò rapidamente la gente. " Un vero abitué dei posti migliori, non c'é che dire" le sfuggì in un sogghigno " Cosa ti fa credere sarà qui?" chiese Warter, già lottando col fiatone mentre percorrevano la strada verso le gallerie " Spero proprio che tu ti sbagli" aggiunse poi mentre la raggiungeva balzellando. Oltre il loro posto sui palchi Anne osservava il sipario: ci si attendeva un palcoscenico mozzafiato e i bei costumi moderni, raffinati e fuori dal tempo per quella Salomé, ma Anne vi dedicava solo un'attenzione dimezzata. Alla sua destra, assiepato in una comoda posizione centrale, proprio sotto il 'posto dell' Imperatore' il gruppetto del Pazzo sembrava poco interessato a ciò che avveniva in basso e molto più a quello che si preparava su un tavolino: nella discrezione del suo angolo privato, il Pazzo, un suo convitato e le escort si concedevano qualche grammo di cocaina. Tormentando il foglio lucido del depliant, Anne si chiedeva quanto sarebbe stato facile colpire il bersaglio. Perché era sicura che il suo uomo avrebbe agito ora: troppo blindate erano la villa e la vita di quel maledetto farabutto, troppo corazzata la sua auto nera. Quale migliore opportunità di una uscita di piacere? Certo, l'obiettivo non era tipo da disertare qualsiasi festa e baccanale il città e sarebbe stato facile per Anne seguire il pettegolezzo sui suoi futuri giretti ma questa era la prima buona occasione per colpire senza troppe intrusioni e morti collaterali. E il suo sicario non era tipo da perdere tempo. Già un sicario...che questa volta però avrebbe agito per proprio conto. Vendetta? Regolamento di conti? La polizia non poteva fare grandi mosse dando credito a un paio di frasi dette da un malavitoso al momento della sua esecuzione, ascoltate poi da una psicologa non autorizzata infilata sotto un divano, la quale aveva pure la pretesa di prevedere gli attacchi di un killer internazionale. Warter aveva scosso la testa. I suoi due colleghi ispettori non avevano ancora letto il rapporto. Ora lei osservava la galleria : che ottimi, meravigliosi punti di tiro. Per un tiratore come l'uomo che attendeva, capace di centrare la fronte di un bersaglio a quasi un chilometro di distanza, in una giornata uggiosa e ventosa nel cuore frenetico di Instambul, quella doveva essere una passeggiata. Se solo fosse stato possibile introdurre armi nel palazzo dell'Opera! Anne rifletteva, nel mentre i suoi occhi cercavano febbrilmente tra le facce tratti simili a quelli sfocati che aveva immagazzinato nella memoria. Qua e là una cravatta rossa, una testa glabra... tutto inutile, visto che l'uomo avrebbe potuto camuffarsi in qualsiasi modo. " Ho controllato la sicurezza" sembrò leggerle nel pensiero Warter " sono tutti ragazzi che conosco e tutti tengono ben d'occhio la loro pistola". Nonostante disapprovasse, anche lui stava passando in rassegna gli spettatori sul parterre con occhio veloce. Anne rimuginava, la gola secca: di lì a poco il pubblico pagante sarebbe stato tutto accomodato, tutto era sereno e mondano: solo per lei l'aria era mortalmente elettrica. Avvicinarsi fisicamente al Pazzo, con tutta quell'attenzione, testimoni e sguardi, non era nello stile del fantasma. Invece una buona pallottola silenziosa e precisa... Qualcosa di morbido e caldo toccò le gambe di Anne inaspettatamente ." Mi scusi tanto" si preoccupava una voce materna " Thomas vieni subito qui, non è questo il nostro posto!". Il bambino incrociò lo sguardo della signora sconosciuta che aveva urtato con un misto di insolenza e indifferenza. Tra le mani aveva una coppetta di gelato alla panna e, con l'aria del monello che sa bene di fare cosa proibita, vi infilò dentro un fiammifero raccattato da chissà dove. L'oggetto scomparve nei suggestione. Un lampo che rischiara tutto a giorno. Forse. Anne scattò in piedi come una molla " Chiama tutte le squadre!" e si precipitò fuori.

Lo spettacolo stava per iniziare e i corridoi degli accessi erano vuoti, solo i tacchi della donna rintoccavano sommessi ma concitati. C'era arrivata. Aveva pensato che l'uomo, camuffato, avesse bisogno di un fucile ma non al contrario ovvero che il fucile, camuffato, attendesse l'uomo. Aveva un leggero fiatone quando raggiunse una piccola sala d'attesa, anche quella ricca e sontuosa ma prevedibilmente deserta in quel momento. Anne si fermò davanti all'oggetto che cercava e ricordava, dietro di lei i passi di Warter. Questo professionista della morte che aveva studiato per tanto tempo era un tipo con un certo gusto e forse si sarebbe detto perfino dotato di una cupa ironia, nel suo essere mortalmente rigoroso. E amava nascondere le cose in piena vista, come solo i migliori sanno fare. Le statue che scandivano le scale, angeli alati che rappresentavano allegorie musicali, erano tutte originali. Tutte tranne una. Quel dato, appreso casualmente da un quotidiano, era rimasto immagazzinato nella mente di Anne : la riproduzione provvisoria di un angelo violinista, il suo originale sotto i ferri del restauratore, fissava Anne con aria serena ed estatica dal suo alto piedistallo. Warter invece la fissò con molta meno letizia quando vide la donna arrampicarsi alle ginocchia del suonatore di stucco e gesso. Come previsto, non accorse nessuno e la donna poté, sotto lo sguardo attonito del commissario, raggiungere il violino e picchiarvi sopra leggermente con le nocche. Abbracciata all'angelo in quella situazione instabile e kafkiana, Anne si vide dall'esterno e avrebbe tanto voluto mandare quell'immagine alla sé stessa del passato, quella diligentemente impegnata a conquistare una laurea e una posizione seria nella vita. Poi l'attimo di autoironia passò.- Al diavolo! Se non ho ragione, beh ci sará un conto da pagare... ma se ho ragione, oggi fermerò un assassino- si levò una scarpa e con due colpi secchi di tacco la cassa del violino fu aperta. E nero, lucido e intatto come un coleottero, ordinatamente smontato e perfettamente inserito nella sagoma di gesso, emerse un fucile AS Val. Piccolo, silenziato, perfetto per quegli stramaledetti 64 metri di sala. " Manda.. manda tutte le squadre allo Staats... isolate la zona!" esclamò Warter nel telefono. Ma sapevano entrambi che sarebbe stato troppo tardi per arginare la fuga di quello spettro. In piedi sul supporto come un curioso e inesperto angelo della morte, Anne si guardava attorno, con tra le braccia il peso minaccioso ed estraneo di quell'arma momentaneamente inoffensiva, le mani tremanti per un timore dell'oggetto che era quasi ribrezzo. Lui doveva essere molto vicino, si sarebbe presto accorto di tutto se non l'aveva giá fatto. Quella sera, lei aveva mandato all'aria il suo piano. Dal palcoscenico venne tonante la musica dell'orchestra... 'Quanto é bella la principessa stasera...'


	5. 5-ASCOLTA BENE

5-ASCOLTA BENE

Il cucchiaino tintinnava minaccioso nella tazza nel silenzio tra le due donne. Anne si perse ad ammirare le foglie delle palmette san pietro che salutavano alla finestra scosse dalla pioggia nel piccolo patio del suo bar preferito. Un attimo di ticchettante, vegetale oblio. Poi quel cucchiaino sbatté sul piatto, indignato, definitivo: " Io mi sarei arrabbiata se il mio nome non fosse comparso nell'articolo!" sentenziò Paula. La sua amica beveva il caffè e non capiva. Coi gomiti sul tavolo e il viso pesantemente sui pugni, Anne spostava lo sguardo dal giornale agli occhi azzurri della donna, sotto la frangia di un nero smaccato, troppo finto per i suoi tratti slavati. 'Attentato sventato al cuore di Vienna'. Ma quale attentato. Si tolse di davanti il giornale, una ventata di odore di carta liscia e inchiostro. Dentro di sé ringraziò di essere stata inclusa nella definizione complessiva e anonima, seppure un po' impropria, di 'la polizia'. " Senti guardami bene cara" decise di ironizzare cupamente" perché questa potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che mi vedi..viva". L'altra neutralizzò la sua frase con un cenno grazioso, la bocca alla tazza. Stefan Warter aveva avuto tutt'altra reazione: una volta concluse le fatiche dell'evacuazione del complesso dell'Opera, della messa in sicurezza, dell'arrivo di squadre, giornalisti, conclusa la noia del sedare isterie collettive e più composte dicerie da talk show, quella mattina di buon'ora era entrato nell' ufficetto imprestato di Anne come un tornado. Le aveva portato via il dossier dal cassetto della scrivania in cui aveva sempre fatto finta di non sapere che lei lo tenesse. Le aveva sbattuto sul piano di lavoro tre profili da studiare, i soliti tre giovani ladri dal passato burrascoso che le spettavano un giorno sì e l'altro pure. Le aveva piantato in faccia un indice: " Con mio grande disappunto, tu conosci anche meglio di me di chi è la coda che hai pestato ieri notte, Anne. Sei stata geniale." e qui aveva crollato la testa con frustrata ammirazione. " Ma ora basta. Sei andata troppo avanti con le mani nel fango. Quest'uomo non si fa scrupoli e lo sai bene. Lascia indagare chi di dovere". E aveva significativamente picchiettato sul materiale che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo unico compito. Lo stomaco le brontolava già quando Paula la distrasse dalle sue elucubrazioni "Stasera andiamo tutte al Praterdome. Non vorrai mancare, spero". Le due amiche approfittarono di una schiarita per lasciare il bar, si salutarono, afferrarono gli ombrelli goccianti e si incamminarono in direzioni opposte.

Le strade larghe e pedonali erano invase da gente un po' troppo innervosita dalla pioggia e Anne sbuffò, urtata da gomiti impazienti : conquistò una svolta più tranquilla. Eppure dovevano essere abituati al brutto tempo in quel posto! Riconoscibile e vagamente irritante come uno strappo alla manica, le provenne dalla borsa il richiamo fisico della vibrazione del suo telefono. Numero random, di provenienza nazionale: Anne si preparò ad una chiacchierata col call center di qualche compagnia telefonica, decisa a dissipare l'entusiasmo dell'operatore nel tempo necessario a raggiungere l'ufficio. " Pronto" dichiarò secca anziché chiedere, grattandosi casualmente il mento con la cartellina che teneva al petto. " Non fermarti. Continua a camminare" le ordinò una voce maschile, calma ed uniforme. Non capì per la frazione di un secondo. Poi il suo cuore sprofondò nelle gambe, nel marciapiede e di lì nell'abisso. Ancora una volta l'ordine era impossibile da trasgredire e impossibile da eseguire. Anne inevitabilmente rallentò in un fremito, poi riprese a muoversi sbandando leggermente. Il panico la avvolgeva come una lingua di fuoco, tutta, su ogni lato, alla consapevolezza disarmante di essere osservata e probabilmente tenuta sotto tiro. Ogni passo era una tonnellata. " Va bene... Va bene" tremò lei nel telefono, poi continuò quella frase con labbra mute, sillabandola, per sé stessa. " Vai verso la tua macchina ora. ", " Farò quello che vuoi. Non uccidermi!" le sfuggì in un sibilo disperato mentre le ginocchia le diventavano di burro. Un passante che incrociava non udì la sua supplica, la chiazza amaranto della sua utilitaria la salutò nel parcheggio luccicante di pioggia . " Entra e chiuditi dentro". Anne respirò profondamente. Quella era una strana richiesta, ma capì che il sicario la portava dove nessuno potesse sentirla parlare. Aveva appena chiuso la portiera che la voce si fece udire di nuovo. "Ascolta bene". A giudicare dal tempismo, doveva osservarla davvero con precisione. Istintivamente gli occhi di Anne guizzarono ai palazzi attorno ma subito lei si ricompose, rigida e in attesa di ordini, come sotto lo sguardo onnisciente di un dio cattivo. " Come sapevi dove stava il mio fucile?" andò dritto al sodo. Anne strinse il volante in cerca di punti fermi. La voce dell'uomo non conteneva traccia di rabbia, frustrazione per il fallimento dei suoi propositi o desiderio di rivalsa. E questo disarmava la professionista in lei che non riusciva a leggere nessun angolo del suo animo umano. Si leccò le labbra, conscia che qualcosa doveva pur rispondere. " Ho fatto un ragionamento" buttò fuori. " Quale" . Eppure stranamente, nel silenzio ovattato e quasi intimo dell'abitacolo, quella voce risultava calmante, quasi rassicurante. La donna si rilassò e poggiò la nuca contro la testiera :per suscitare fiducia nel suo interlocutore imitò il suo modo di parlare conciso e asciutto. " Ti serviva un fucile, troppe guardie del corpo. Ma anche troppa sicurezza all'ingresso. Sapevo della statua in gesso". Dall'altro lato del telefono seguì un lungo silenzio. Anne contrasse le dita sul corpo plastico dello smartphone. " Per chi lavori?" chiese l'uomo. "Polizia di Vienna" disse lei semplicemente. E stupidamente. Era certa che lui lo sapesse già. Sicuramente aveva acquisito un bel po' di informazioni su di lei, anche molto meno banali. Come il suo numero privato, ad esempio. Quanto a quello dal quale la chiamava lui, sarebbe evaporato nel giro di pochi minuti dalla conclusione della chiamata. Irrintracciabile. Un altro lungo silenzio. Poi la comunicazione si chiuse. Non era caduta la linea, semplicemente quello non era tipo da attardarsi in convenevoli. Non le aveva detto ciao ma, soprattutto, non le aveva creduto. La combinazione delle due cose era un presentimento di piombo. Lentamente mise giù il telefono sul sedile accanto al guidatore. Vedendo quanto tremava il suo braccio , attese prima di mettere in moto e attese ancora prima di partire, il piede sinistro che ballava il cha cha cha sulla frizione. Era assurdo come si agitasse così tanto solo ora, solo ora che era finita quella voce ipnotica! Come lo rana pescatrice abissale con la sua lanterna, come la manticora col suo canto, il predatore della specie umana ingannava e blandiva la sua preda. Guidò fuori dal parcheggio. Doveva essere questa una delle sue armi, perché Anne ora avrebbe risposto quasi volentieri all'assassino: quel suono calmo con cui sembrava possibile ragionare. Quasi gradevole. Bene! Perché, se voleva prendersi il disturbo di non farla fuori subito, e così sembrava, allora lei gli avrebbe spiegato il perché e il percome. Gli avrebbe detto che poteva frugare ogni fottuto cassetto della sua vita: non era stata assoldata per incastrarlo da nessuno. Non sapeva neanche come era fatta una stramaledetta pistola vista da vicino e non aveva idea di come hackerare, pedinare o seguire neanche il porta pizze. Bene. Che lo facesse, il bastardo! Anne concluse finalmente il giro a vuoto che aveva fatto per calmarsi, verso i parchi in cui si sfrangiava la città, in alto sul Danubio. Prese il telefono" Paula! A che ora si esce?"


	6. 6-NOTTE

6-NOTTE

Lo scintillio dorato, il brusio luccicante rompeva il buio blu negli androni ricchi, silenti e pieni di storie sospese. Nei palazzi, bianchi e perfetti come torte gelato, facevano capolino tendaggi pesanti e legni raffinati. Il profumo della serata, così accogliente, così storico ed europeo, si spandeva tra i tigli e gli alti cancelli neri di racemi di ferro e obbligava alla contentezza. Un umore innegabilmente romantico. Anne si era distratta, sfilando con le sue amiche in una gaiezza giovane, ridendo sotto i lampioni a lanterna. Irreale, assieme alle ore di spensieratezza , era arrivato un incosciente oblio. Certo aveva pensato all'assassino: nei momenti di silenzio, il sorriso in pausa, il suo sguardo aveva vagato tra la folla e in alto verso le finestre rettangolari, profonde nelle cornici di pietra, illuminate di privato, caldo arancione. Sapeva di essere molto probabilmente tenuta d'occhio. Ma il suo istinto, come un gatto che non si muove sornione e ribelle al richiamo, non saltava sú. Non rilevava minaccia. Anzi, nell'atmosfera ovattata, tintinnante di suoni di posate e musica da sala, Anne era rapita da una frizzantezza serena. Quella fiamma di paura e vulnerabilità a tratti la avvolgeva ancora... ma poi si scioglieva e le colava via dalla schiena in un brivido diverso, una polvere di piccoli cristalli. L'aria era fresca e le dava sul viso appena accelerava il passo. Canti lontani, stonati, ridenti ma composti. Pensó a quanto la figura dell'uomo sarebbe stata al suo posto ad un tavolo elegante vicino al finestrone ad arco che lei oltrepassava passeggiando, oppure in quel piccolo gruppo di signore dalle collane di perla e uomini in abito che conversava vicino ad un taxi nero. Forse lo aveva studiato per così tanto tempo da essersi quasi abituata alla sua scia di morte. Al passaggio di piccoli gruppi di persone aveva captato un sentore suggestivo, un ricordo o una imitazione del suo profumo. Ma non poteva essere. Era tutta colpa dell'incanto della sera. Anne si era sorpresa a sporgersi involontariamente ad un portone d'epoca, poi all' angolo di un monumento. Quasi desiderava incontrarlo. Che guardasse le sue attività losche di chiacchiere e shopping, che annotasse quali pericolosissime segretarie, dottoresse e madri di famiglia frequentava! Non aveva niente da nascondere. Due bicchieri di rosso dopo, con le amiche a braccetto appena più avanti di lei, nell'attraversare un ampio viale albetarato da qualche parte sul Ring, Anne si guardó attorno sull'asfalto polito. Cedendo ad un irresistibile impeto civettuolo, nascose un piccolo sorriso sulla spalla e sfilò nella penombra dello spazio aperto, il vestito corto color pesca scuro che le ondeggiava attorno assieme ai capelli luminosi e sciolti. Attraversata la strada, si rimproverò: non era quello il modo in cui era osservata! Poi la serata subì un repentino cambiamento, dall'ambiente al tipo di alcolico. C'era il caos umano della discoteca trafitto da fasci al neon verde, rosso, fucsia. Anne trangugiava il suo secondo drink alla vodka e non era sicura che il barman avesse capito il suo ordine tra le ipnotiche piroette del suo servizio acrobatico. Poi, per la millesima volta in un giorno, la sua mano si alzò automatica e azionò lo swipe del telefono. Niente, a parte il messaggio di una amica che,senza stupire nessuna del gruppo, dava buca. Perché era proprio quella la sensazione? Chiuse gli occhi e confessò a sé stessa, specificandosi : era la stessa trepidazione di una amante in attesa. Chi, sano di mente, avrebbe desiderato non perdere la chiamata di un assassino?


End file.
